


VOLTRON FEAR PONG

by Anti_tm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: EVERY SHIP YOU COULD POSSIBLY THINK OFF!, Multi, Oh boi I'm so excited, They're all strangers and they start meeting up in that one location, This will be hilarious, if I'm missing a ship then tell me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_tm/pseuds/Anti_tm
Summary: Lotor came up with a devious game, that will make strangers either become: enemies, rivals, best friends or even lovers!Let him introduce you to this wonderful wonderful game: VOLTRON FEAR PONG!How it all goes? It's simple!It's like the classic Beer Pong game but with a twist. There is a dare under each cup. If you do the dare, you could keep the cup. If you refuse the dare, you have to drink the cup. The winner will get $400 dollars.All the drama, all the gossip, and all the dirty work between stranger, will be finally exposed to the public!





	VOLTRON FEAR PONG

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was taken from the YouTube channel: WatchCut Video  
> I only took this idea and wanted to experiment what will happen if the Voltron characters did it together!
> 
> Each chapter will be an episode of a new game in VOLTRON FEAR PONG!  
> EVERYONE is a stranger, so they never met before. Yes, it's sad, but it adds up to the fun!
> 
> And in every chapter, there will be a new ship, so it will satisfy all the VLD fandom!  
> (Ships will be written as the titles of each chapter, so if you're uncomfortable with a ship, you can skip it).
> 
> (If this idea was already written by someone in the fandom, then I'm sorry. I didn't know it was taken already).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor: "Today, we got two people who are smoking hot, joining us today in Voltron Fear Pong."
> 
> Zethrid: "THEY ARE REALLY LOUD!!"  
> Ezor: "Zethrid, honey, no one is louder than you."  
> Zethrid: "THANK YOU!!"  
> Narti: "....."  
> Acxa: "Lotor, can you please proceed. We need to get this done with." 
> 
> Lotor: "Fine, fine. no worries. I want you to welcome-"
> 
> *a loud thud is heard backstage* 
> 
> Zethrid: "WHAT WAS THAT?"  
> Acxa: "Don't tell me they're already fighting..."  
> Acxa: "Oh my god."  
> Narti: "...."
> 
> Lotor: "Anywaaaaay. Please welcome, Lance McClain and Keith Kogane!"

(Coming soon!)


End file.
